Fate
by LostGirlForever
Summary: A girl who is obsessed with Marko is driven into the world of the Lost Boys. Will Marko show her what love is really like or end her life just as fast?
1. Chapter 1

** Fate:**

**Summary: A girl who is obsessed with Marko is driven into the world of the Lost Boys. Will Marko show her what love is really like or end it just as fast?**

I hate living in the 21st century. Why couldn't I have just been born in the 80s when everything made sense and the music was actually worth listening to. Not to mention I wouldn't be considered "weird" for the way I dress and the kind of stuff I like. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tori and I live in this hellhole formally known as the year 2013. The 2 things that keep my heart beating are music and The Lost Boys. Most people know vampires as being pathetic, sparkly things who walk around during the day and don't sleep. Well, they obviously have not seen the Lost Boys. And if they think Edward Cullen is attractive then they have obviously never seen Marko. Anyways, enough complaining about the crap of today's millennium; I'm here to tell you my story, aren't I?

It all started when school let out for the summer. The warm California sun felt great on my back as I walked home. The neighborhood that I grew up in was typical, small suburb. Everyday was like the one before. When I walked in the house my stepmom, Stephanie was there. There's only one thing I could compare her with, and that was a Barbie. I swear that woman had more plastic than brains. She was also too young for my dad anyways, when I was in 8th grade she was a senior. I walked straight to my room without saying a word to her. I switched on my stereo and turned on my Lost Boys soundtrack, "Beauty Has Her Way" By Mummy Calls blasted out. I swayed my hips slowly to the rhythm and sang along

"_**I know what you want, I know what you need. Better than you do"**_

I changed out of my clothes into a Black Sabbath shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, and my black creepers. I heard Stephanie calling me in her annoying, high pitched voice,

"Tori honey, I made you a sandwich,"

"I'm not hungry," I replied coldly. I honestly didn't feel like speaking to anyone right now. All I wanted to do was go in my room and watch my favorite movie. That's basically how I planned my summer would go. I wouldn't really leave my room except to eat and go to the library.

I loved to read. It was the only escape that I had in the world and nothing could take that away from me. The only writing I had attempted was Lost Boys fanfictions which failed hopelessly. It was like I had my own world in my mind and if I tried to get it out on paper, it just didn't work.

Most people at my school would describe me as "goth" or "emo." I would just say im original. Ever since my dad remarried, he didn't pay much attention to me and Stephanie wasn't usually home so it was I like I was living by myself.

The cool part of where I lived was that I lived 42 miles from Santa Cruz, where they filmed the Lost Boys. I had been to the boardwalk there a couple of times when my dad let me use his car. The feeling was surreal; the only thing that could have made the experience even better would be hearing the sound of motorcycles and yells of the Lost Boys approaching in the distance. I had asked my Dad the week before if I could borrow the car for the weekend to go up there again since I had nothing better to do. It wasn't like I had any friends anyway. Reluctantly, he had said yes. He often told me he was worried about me on rare occasions when I actually saw him instead of just talking to him over the phone.

I had a plan to stay at a hotel that my Dad's friend owned by the boardwalk. I would be home by the following Monday morning so my dad had the car to drive to work. Seemed like a simple enough plan. Since I didn't feel like spending any more time around Stephanie, I started to pack my bag and I would leave as soon as my Dad got home.

Grabbing a red Jansport bag, I threw a bunch of random clothes and bathroom necessities in it. I grabbed my laptop and put it in there too as well as my phone charger and a wad of cash I had stolen from the jar on top of the fridge. My dad probably wouldn't even notice, the man had more money then he knew what to do with. He arrived home at about 8:00. I didn't bother saying bye to Stephanie because she was too busy talking on the phone and watching "Keeping up with the Kardashians."

"Leaving already, honey?" asked my Dad.

"Yeah, got nothing better to do anyways," I replied as he handed me the keys and continued into the house. I sighed and got in the car. I threw my backpack in the back seat carelessly and I was off into the night, heading towards what would soon be the true start of this story.

**So yeah, that's the first chapter of "Fate" PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Criticism is not only accepted, it is also ENCOURAGED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys! Its been a long time! :D well its been a while but here you go! Chapter 2:**

I gripped the steering wheel tightly in my hands. I always got excited to go to Santa Cruz. My plan for when I finally graduated in a month, I would pack up all of my stuff, hop in my dad's car (he would easily be able to get his hands on a nicer, newer one anyways) and head off for the boardwalk where I would get a cool job like a tattooist or a body piercer. The rest I haven't actually figured out yet. I looked ahead on the road, seeing the bright lights and soon-to-be-thrills of the boardwalk.

000000000000000000

Parking was easy enough to find and I was walking along the boardwalk within 10 minutes. The smells of various fried foods assaulted my senses as I looked around. After a while of browsing around in some record shops and other places, I started to walk towards the beach. The sun was an explosion of orange and pink in the sky as it began to set. The sand was hard to walk in when I was wearing my creepers so I slipped them off with a sigh of relaxation as the sand caressed my tired feet. I walked on, staring at the beautiful sunset.

000000000000000000

Eventually I wandered back to my car and started up the engine. The hotel was next to the cliffs where many liked to dive off of. I was there within 15 minutes. A giant florescent sign read "Bernie's Motel."

'what an original name you got there, Bernie. How long did it take you to come up with that? 5 minutes?" I giggled to myself. The lobby smelled of tobacco.

"Hiya there, Tori! Your Dad told me that you'd be down one of these days." Bernie said, sauntering forward to give me a bear hug.

"Hi, Uncle Bernie," I replied trying to act cheery and upbeat. Bernie wasn't actually my uncle, him and my dad were buddies in high school and have been close ever since. I have known him since before I could even remember.

"I got a room all fixed up for you. Room 210, heres your key card and you can help yourself to anything in the fridge, I just stocked it for you." Bernie said with a big grin. I gave him a smile which faded as I turned and walked out of the lobby.

I walked into my room which also smelled of tobacco. i felt kind of hungry so I took a peak in the mini fridge which was next to the bed. There were various types of candy, soda, and some sandwich meat along with a loaf of bread which was on top of the fridge. I quickly made myself a sandwich and dug in my back pocket to find a pack of cigarettes. My dad didn't know I smoked and neither did Bernie so I needed to be very subtle about going to smoke outside. I walked outside, it smelled like salt from the ocean which was right below the cliffs. I walked closely to them to look down below. The ocean looked black under the moonlight as the waves sloshed up against the base of the cliff. I finished my sandwich and continued to puff on my smoke. I walked along the curb which was right next to the cliff. I heard the waves hitting mercilessly on the shore. I lost my footing on the cliff.

Then all I saw, was black.

000000000000000

"Hey! You ok?" I heard a distant voice call to me. The voice started to come closer as they continued to call out to me. I felt someone shake my arm violently and my eyes shot open. A surfer with sandy blonde hair just above his eyes looked at me with concern. I was lying on the shore of the beach.

How did I get there? All I could remember was smoking next to the cliffs, I tried to think about what happened next but my mind just went blank. Then it hit me. I must have fell off the cliff! I was washed up on shore until this surfer found me.

"You ok, babe?" he asked me once more as he stood up and offered me his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just passed out here." I replied standing up shakily.

"Well whoever left you here is real jerk. I would never do that to you." He grinned as he looked my body up and down.

"Well thanks, I think." I said, walking away leaving him in a confused daze.

00000000000000

I walked onto the boardwalk and looked at the clock on the front of one of the stores. It was 11 o clock. I had to be dreaming. I must be dreaming, this is just insane. I went to Bernie's at 11, so it couldn't be 11 now. I began to observe what people on the boardwalk were wearing. Neon colors and big, strange hairstyles were all I could see. This was just getting freaky. Was it 80s day at the boardwalk or something? "I need a hero" by Bonnie Tyler was blaring in the speakers above me. It had to just be the theme or something.

"**Isn't there a white knight on a fiery steed?"**

Then I heard something that made my heart stop in mid-beat. I froze as I heard it. My breath began to come in pants and I began to shake. A sound I could recognize anywhere. The sound of…motorcycles.

**Ok I know that was a REALLY cheesy ending. Im not sure how I feel about this chapter, I might rewrite it in the future. Just please tell me what you think. Criticisms are welcome as well. :D**

**PLEASE R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey freaks, geeks, and nerdy-nerds! IM BACKK! Did you miss me? No? WELL THEN! Anyways, hey guys im here with chapter 3 of "Fate." I've got a little bit of feedback from this which makes me happy. Anyways I am here with this update because Pandora4977 (who, by the way, is an excellent writer and is one of my all time faves) PMed me asking if I was going to update this soon, and since I never really get requests to update, I thought I would do this just for them. So Pandora4977, heres the 3****rd**** chapter of Fate! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

I looked up towards the rumble and almost had a stroke. Coming towards me was none other then the 4 sexiest and amazing boys that made life worth living. THE LOST BOYS. I stared in awe as their bikes loomed closer. The crowd separated to make room for them as they moved quickly. I stared in awe as David went past me, followed by the other 3. This had to be a dream.

_Wake up Tori. Come on, this is crazy. The lost boys aren't real, you probably just fell asleep when you got home and you're in your room and in a few minutes Stephanie will come in my room and wake me up from this glorious, awe inspiring dream. _

But hey, if this was a dream, the best thing I could do is play along with it. I mean, how many other people have a dream like this more than once?

"Hey," a voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked up to see the surf nazi that found me on the beach earlier. He had sandy blonde hair that came down almost past his bright green eyes. His skin was well tanned and he was muscular.

"Why are you following me?" I asked rudely. I was usually rude to people I didn't know, and if they really cared enough to look past my rudeness and still be around me, then they were true friends. That was my philosophy.

"umm I wanted to know if you were ok. You looked pretty freaked out when you ditched me on the beach. Plus you're dressed kinda weird, which makes you interesting." He smirked. I looked down at my wardrobe which consisted of a black fish net shirt which exposed my bright pink bra, tight black jeans, and my demonia boots. I didn't recall changing, but hey this a dream. Anything could happen. And since this was a dream, I could be as bold and outgoing as I wanted to be. I smirked looking up at the surfer. I looked over to where the boys had parked their bikes, I noticed that Marko was staring at me. I blushed and looked back at the surfer.

"Yeah, im fine. So you really don't have to follow me around like a stalker." I walked away from him, leaving the surfer dazed and confused. I stood looking around for a moment when a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me. I found myself face to face with Marko. I had to hold myself back from tackling him to the ground and kissing him like a fan girl.

"Why is a girl like you standing here all alone? Its dangerous around here, you should have a boyfriend or something," he said, grinning wildly.

"I'm more the loner type actually, and I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I replied harshly.

"I like you, you have attitude," he replied.

"Cool. Now im gonna go before things get awkward, Marko."

"Wait, how did you know my name?" I started to panic as I quickly walked away, leaving him without an answer as to why some creepy goth chick knew his name. I needed to find out what the purpose of this dream was, and fast.

**I know, I know. Another cheesy ending, anyways R&R! love you guyssss (btw I know this was short, but I need to come up with more ideas for this story, so if anyone has any ideas, PM me or add them into your review!)**


End file.
